A Tragic Mistake
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are enemies but slowly they grow closer. Then a tragic accident happens. What will happen now?
1. Introductions

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

A pale slim hand sneaked out of the duvet and slammed on the snooze button. It then reached for edge of the duvet and pulled it down revealing a pale face and pink hair. The girl opened her emerald green eye's slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the new found light.

"Damb Alarm Clock! I was just about to get my kiss of Gaara-kun and you just had to wake me up." The girl spoke. Her eyes began to search the room till they spotted a calendar lying on the wall. "First day of new school. Is that it? Back to sleep."

She closed her green eye's again. After about 2 minutes she was just starting to drift of back to Lala land, when a thought processed in her head. 'First day of new school. Why does that seem important' A second later she bolted up and out of her comfy bed.

"OMG! It's my first day, and I'm going to be late. Damb you Sakura, why didn't you get up. Idiot. I'm going to be late now. Why does this always happen to me?" She asked herself.

"Well first of all this always happens to you because your lazy, and secondly I agree with you, you are an idiot" A voice came from inside Sakura's head.

"Will you just shut up, I don't have time to deal with you today inner, I need to get ready or I'll be late." Sakura retorted back

"Chill out it's only been 5 minutes since your alarm clock went off." Inner Sakura retorted.

"Your right. Thanks. I knew you'd come in handy one day" Sakura teased.

"Hey that was…" Inner Sakura protested but was mentally gagged by Sakura before she got to finish.

"Now to get ready." Sakura said before skipping off to the bathroom to do her daily routines.

20 minutes later she came out with a pink towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. She walked over to her walk-in wardrobe and began to search for something to wear. She looked through thousands of clothes before finally finding something she wanted to wear. She quickly dried herself and put on the clothes. She then entered the closet again and brought out some shoes.

Sakura walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair, then dried it with the hairdryer before straightening it. She finished off her look by putting on some eye-liner, mascara, eye-shadow and lip gloss.

She then had quick look in the full length mirror of her room. She was wearing a black corset with pink ribbon, a black mini skirt with pink netting at the bottom and black skimmer shoes with pink hearts on. She completed her look with a silver locket. It was in the shape of a heart and had a pink diamond on it. Inside were two pictures, one of her mother and the other of her father.

Sakura grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. She was instantly greeted by her butler Bernard, he gave her keys and an apple.

"Morning Sakura, you will be driving your Lamborghini today. Be careful and have fun at school." Bernard told her.

"Will do. Cya later Bernard, and by the way try not to work to hard, you deserve a rest." Sakura told him before exiting the house and getting into her car. The car was a pink Lamborghini with Sakura painted on the side in a slightly darker pink. She turned on her radio and started on her way to school.

* * *

"And we'll wait for this moment when our lips collide and almost stop the earth, your in my arms tonight. Just one more kiss to see the pain exists, in the world of lies misery takes my shame alive." Sakura sung along with the radio. She pulled into the car park of her new school. She turned off the radio and got out of her car, she locked the door and carried on singing the song she had previously been listening to.

Boy's stared at her wide eyed, some druelling and girls all looked with envy in their eyes. This didn't surprise Sakura at all though. She always got the same reaction, whenever she moved school. Heck she'd do the same if she saw someone come into school with a personalized Lamborghini, wearing punk clothes and with pink hair. Well not the druelling part but the staring part.

She walked thought the front doors of her new school and walked down the hall, she was looking around the school and in doing so accidentally crashed into somebody, causing her to fall over.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura apologized. She looked up at a guy with pale skin, onyx eye's and unusual chicken butt styled black hair. He was extremely attractive, and could probably have any girl he wanted.

"Hn, Leave your lame excuses for someone who cares. I know you crashed into me to talk to me, don't do it again. It's pathetic." He retorted.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, you pathetic." He said again before turning and beginning to walk away. Sakura got off the floor in an instant and ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You arrogant jerk, I didn't crash into you to talk to you, i crashed into you cause i wasn't looking where I was going. I wouldn't even want to talk to you. As for me being pathetic well I don't agree and infact the only pathetic person i see in here is you. Chicken-butt" Sakura said to him.

"Do you know who your talking to Pinky?" He replied.

"No I don't and to be honest I couldn't give a fuck either. Your just a egotistic jerk." Sakura retorted.

"Listen Pinky. The names Sasuke Uchiha. You really don't want to mess with me girl. I could make your life a living hell. Don't talk to me, don't even look at me." The guy known as Sasuke said back.

"I don't listen to people with Chicken-butts on their head. Sorry, Sasuke was it?" Sakura said smugly. "Oh well who cares. I'll see you later Uchiha. By the way call me Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Also know this it's impossible to make my life a living hell, so i suggest you don't waste your energy. Bye-bye"

Sakura walked away confidently. She headed straight for the school office to collect her timetable.


	2. New school

AN: chapter 2 just like I promised :), please enjoy and review after please and thankyou.

* * *

Sakura walked into the school office where she met with a small women with black hair. 

"Hi, I'm new here and I wanted to collect my timetable" Sakura said to the women.

"Oh you must be Sakura Haruno. My names Shizune, please feel free to come and see me for anything whenever you want. The principal would like to have a word with you before you go to lessons, so if you'd please go through the door infront." Shizune said.

"Erm... ok" Sakura said. She walked into the office and saw a blonde women sleeping on the desk. "Excuse me" She said, after seeing it had no result she decided to shout "Excuse me!"

The blonde haired women suddenly shot up, and faced Sakura. Once she saw who it was though she smiled as Sakura stood with her jaw dropped.

"Sakura, nice to see you again." The principal said.

"Aunty-Tsunade? I didn't know you worked here." Sakura said.

"Well now you do. How have you been? It's been almost 2 years since we last spoke" Tsunade asked.

"Fine I suppose, atleast as good as I'm going to get, and yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Same as always. Anyway I suppose we should talk about the school and all the shit like that." Tsunade told Sakura.

"Yep, it would be a good idea." Sakura said

"Right anyway, here's your schedule." Tsunade said as she handed Sakura a sheet. "School starts at 9:00 and finishes at 15:15. You will have 4 lessons and a free where you can do whatever you want. Lunch is an hour long and break is 15 minutes. I hope you enjoy it here Sakura"

"I'm sure I will aslong as I stay away from Uchiha, he's a total jerk." Sakura said.

"You've met him already. Well I'm glad that atleast one girl isn't kissing the ground he walks on." Tsunade said.

"I wouldn't kiss the ground he walked on if I was paid all the money in the world." Sakura said. "anyway Aunty-Tsunade I think I better get to class."

"Your form Tutor is going to come pick you up so your fine for now." Tsunade informed her " By the way Sakura I do hope your planning on staying at this school, it's not healthy for you to keep moving."

"Don't worry Aunty, I won't be moving again. I just needed some time away from home to think, now I'm back, unfortunately they wouldn't let me back in my old school though. Luckily your principal here so everything worked out." Sakura said.

"Yep" Tsunade replied. There was then a knock at the door and a man in his 30's walked in. He had silver hair and one onyx eye, the other eye and the bottom half of his face was covered with a black mask.

"Hey Tsunade. This must be your niece am I right?" The man asked.

"Yes you are. Sakura this is your form tutor Kakashi-Sensei and also your games teacher. Kakashi Haruno Sakura" Tsunade introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Kakashi-sensei" Sakura greeted with a bow.

"Same to you Sakura, anyway we better get to class." Kakashi said.

"Sure, cya later Aunty" Sakura said

"Bye Sakura" Tsunade said.

* * *

**(Kakashi's Class)**

Kakashi walked into the classroom with Sakura at his heal. The second they did the class went quiet.

"Sorry I'm late class I was picking up the new student." Kakashi said.

"Wow did Kakashi-sensei just tell the truth?" A blonde girl with blue eyes asked. She then noticed the new student. "Oh my god Billboard-brow"

"Ino-Pig, I can't believe you're here." Sakura said back

"Me? Your the one that ran off for 2 years" Ino said back.

"Will you both shut up please. You can catch up later." Kakashi said

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei" both girls replied.

"Anyway will you please introduce yourself to the class Sakura." Kakashi asked.

"Sure. Hi everybody, my names Sakura Haruno. I was born here, but for the past 2 years I've been moving around a lot. I love all my friends and hate people with chicken-butt styled hair" Sakura said distinctively giving a glare to Sasuke who she noticed was also in her form.

"Interesting. Does anyone have any questions for Sakura" Kakashi asked. A load of guys put their hands u and a few of the girls. In a random order they asked questions to her.

"Why did you dye you hair pink?" One girl asked.

"I didn't it's Natural." Sakura replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the guys asked.

"No, and I don't plan on having one for a while." Sakura answered.

"Do you want to go shopping on Saturday?" Ino asked her.

"You can bet I do" Sakura replied.

"Ok that's enough." Kakashi said. "Sakura will you please sit next to… Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand so she knows who you are." Sasuke raised his hand and Sakura reluctantly went and sat next to him.

"great to see you again Pinky" Sasuke said.

"You too chicken-butt. Looks like you haven't had an attitude change since earlier. It's a shame really because I thought we could be such great friends" Sakura sarcastically said.

"Couldn't we just. It's such a shame that my attitude aint going anywhere." Sasuke replied.

"Awww your just upset cause I'm not drooling over you like your fan-girls." Sakura teased.

"Ye because I really want another one. I absolutely love having them. I love the way they stalk me and want to marry me." Sasuke said.

"I thought so, it's just a shame I wouldn't ever be one. Like I could ever like a jerk like you." Sakura said.

"whatever. It's not like I could ever like you either." Sasuke shot back.

"Thank god for that!" Sakura said back while wiping her hand over her forehead. "That's such a relief"

"Will you just shut up, your to cocky for your own good Pinky." Sasuke said

"Atleast it's only to you." Sakura said back "And if any of us should shut up it's you, you think cause your hot I'm going to drop at your feat and do anything you want me to do, well your wrong Uchiha. You're the most egotistical person I've ever met. I'm surprise you can get through the doors with that big head of yours."

After that Sasuke shut up, never in his life had a girl spoke to him like that. Especially a new girl. She had real guts. Though he had no idea why Sasuke felt some sort of friendship for this girl already. The girl that just called him a jerk, was also the only girl Sasuke ever felt a friendship towards.

A moment later the bell rang and everyone left the room heading to their next lesson. Sakura quickly ran out of the room and caught up to Ino.

"Hiya hun." Sakura greeted.

"Hey. Why you here, I thought you moved away for good. You haven't even wrote to me in over a year." Ino said.

"Sorry bout that, I lost your address. Anyway you don't have to worry about me moving again, I'm here for good." Sakura told her.

"That's great. I'm glad my best-friends back. I missed you sooooooo much" Ino said while she caught Sakura in a hug. "What you got next anyway?"

Sakura took out her timetable and passed it to Ino who read it over.

Day 2:

Maths

Science

P.E

Free

English

Day 1:

Music

Martial Arts

Drama

Free

Design

(AN: I know this is like no other school in the world but for this story Sakura is only in from Monday- Thursday and her timetable switches everday from day 1 to 20 to 1 again. Also even though I don't have free Periods I heard they do in America so im putting them in.)

"Oh my god you have the exact same timetable as Sasuke, the fan-girls will be sooooo jealous. You better watch out Saku." Ino said.

"How the fuck do you know I have the same as chicken-butt?" Sakura asked.

"First of all I suggest you don't call him that unless you wanna get eaten alive by fan-girls and secondly the whole school does. The head of his fan-club somehow got his timetable and posted it in the newspaper. Now everybody knows." Ino said.

"I can handle the fan-girls Ino. Don't worry about me. So do you have any lessons the same as me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes the whole of day 1 and music, Martial arts and free on day 2. Ino said. The whole gang should be in a few of our classes too." Ino told her.

"You mean everyone's here? Why did you all move anyway?" Sakura asked.

"After you left we didn't want to go there anymore to many memories. We all really did miss you Saku" Ino told her.

"Atleast I'm back now. I'm actually glad you moved here. By the way are you still crushing on Shikamaru?" Sakura asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Nope I'm going out with him. We've been an item a little over a year now. Also Tenten's finally with Neji and Hinata's with the idiot." Ino told her.

"Wow that's great. I'm glad you all finally got your happy ending" Sakura said.

They both arrived at history. Ino took he normal seat while Sakura looked around for one. While looking round she saw Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru also in the class. None of them had noticed her yet though. She carried on scanning the room until she found an empty spot next to Sasuke.

"Not again. Why do I have to sit next to him again." Sakura thought

"You know you don't care really. He's hot just admit it." Inner Sakura said.

"Never said he wasn't. He is really hot but also a bastard." Sakura replied.

"Whatever" Inner Sakura said.

Sakura walked over and sat next to Sasuke. None of them said anything to each other and carried on that way throughout the whole of History.

**

* * *

**


	3. Dodgeball

**AN: Sorry the update took so long, something happened at home so I've been really busy. Anyway please R&R**

* * *

It was P.E and all the girls were in the locker room changing. By now everybody had realized Sakura was back. Each had welcomed her back and said how much they had missed her in the years of her absence. 

"Sakura-Chan are you actually going to stay here?" Hinata asked. It seems in the years Naruto had helped her gain confidence and now she no longer stuttered.

"Course I am. I said I'd come back one day. I did and for good." Sakura told them. Everybody finished getting changed and went into the sports hall.

"I heard you and Sasuke are No1 enemies. Is that true?" Tenten asked.

"Sure is. He's the biggest jerk I've ever met." Sakura said "And I've met a hell of a lot of jerks in my travels"

"You do know his fan-girls are going to try and kill you." Tenten said.

"Let them try, I ain't scared of some little girls who think they own the place, and fancy somebody they don't have a chance with." Sakura said. The girls walked over to where Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were, each giving there boyfriend a kiss.

"Sakura-Channnnnnnnn?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto" Sakura said.

"Can we stay at your house like old times, and can you make us some of your gorgeous Ramen. You always made the best." Naruto said.

"Sure, it gets lonely in my house anyway. It would be great to have some company." Sakura told them

"Youthful Class listen up. My youthful name is Gai, as most of you know. Today the power of Youth wishes us to play dodge ball and so we will. It will be the youthful girls against the youthful boys. The unyouthful Loser will have to run 10 laps round the sports hall." The teacher said.

Sakura looked at him and was instantly sorry because she was looking at a bushy brows, bowl haircut man. The teacher gave a quick smile which nearly blinded the whole class.

"I won't let you down Gai-sensei. My youth will prevail." A kid that looked just like him said.

"That's the spirit lee" Gai sensei told him. All of a sudden a sunset background appeared behind them.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Both of you shut up now" Ino shouted at them. "People are starting to think your both gay"

"Ino that's not youthful." Gai-sensei said. The sunset background disappeared.

"That was freaky" Sakura said.

"You get used to it" Ino told her.

Both the girls and the boys split up, the boys on one side of the hall and the girls on the other. In the middle Gai-sensei set up a line of dodge balls. He then blew a whistle and everybody charged for the balls.

Sakura Managed to grab two. She threw them both at her first targets. Two guys looking very frightened at the back. She thought it was better to get them out of their misery as soon as possible. Both were hit and sent off. She looked behind her and noticed that three girls had just been hit. She looked over at the guys to see Sasuke smirking. Sakura caught an incoming dodge ball and threw it straight aat Sasuke who unfortunately caught it.

"Thanks I need a ball" Sasuke shouted at her while smirking.

"I thought you needed two, after all you have no balls what so ever." Sakura shot back. She caught another ball and threw it at Naruto who was hit straight on the head, knocking him out. Gai sent two people to go pick him off the floor and take him to the nurse.

Sasuke had also caught a ball and shot it at Hinata who was hit and sent off. Soon the game came to a point where only Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura were left. A lot of the girls were cheering For Sasuke, and a lot of the guys cheering for Sakura, that is the fan-girls/boys. The rest were cheering for there own side. Sakura got a dodge ball and threw it at Neji, Neji moved but the ball just managed to hit his shoulder. Sasuke threw a ball towards Tenten and she also just got hit. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura on the court.

"Your going down Pinky." Sasuke told her.

"In your dreams Chicken-butt, the only one going down is you." Sakura told him

"Shut up Pinky, don't insult our Sasuke-kun." The fan-girls shouted at her

"I'll insult whoever I want and for your information he's not your Sasuke-Kun, he doesn't even like you, it doesn't take a genius to work that out." Sakura told them.

"How would you know, your just jealous because he likes us and not you." The fan-girls said.

"Sure I so want him to like me. I'd do anything." Sakura said Sarcastically.

While she was distracted by fan-girls Sasuke threw a dodge ball at her. It was close to impact when all of a sudden Sakura did a back flip over it. Everybody stared at Sakura in total shock. She should have been hit by it, she didn't even see it coming, yet she dodged it and with a back flip aswell.

"Gotta try harder than that Sasuke" Sakura said. She then threw one back but Sasuke managed to catch it.

"You too Sakura-Chan" Sasuke teased. Both picked up two dodge balls and threw them at each other but they were all dodged. Once again they tried but dodged again. This carried on for almost 10 minutes. Then though Sakura picked a dodge ball up. She quickly did a flip to confuse Sasuke and at the same time threw the dodge ball at full speed. Sasuke saw it coming but it was too late. He was hit straight in the stomach and winded. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Girls won, so boys go and do them 5 youthful laps. Sakura take Sasuke to the nurse since you're the one that did this unyouthful thing to him." Gai-sensei said.

"Why can't one of his YOUTHFUL fan-girls take him. They'd love it" Sakura asked

"Because I told you to. Stop being so unyouthful and take him." Gai said back

"Fine" Sakura said before walking over to Sasuke and helping him up. "Come on the sooner you get to the nurse the sooner I get away from you"

"Fine by me" Sasuke said. Sakura slung his arm over her shoulder to help support him and quickly dragged him to the nurses office. Once she got there she knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by Tsunade.

"Oh my god! Sakura what happened?" Tsunade asked looking at Sasuke.

"He got winded when I threw the doge ball at him aunty Tsunade" Sakura told her.

"How hard did you throw it?" Tsunade said.

"Considerably hard, but it had to be fast or I couldn't win and if it's fast it's hard. Sorry" Sakura said while scratching her head.

"Fine just lay him on the bed over there. Stay with him as well, I need to go get some things and I don't want them fan-girls of his coming in to rape him." Tsunade instructed.

"Do I have to Aunty, I just want to get back to my lessons" Sakura protested.

"Yes you do. Stop making up excuses your worse than Naruto." Tsunade told her as she left the room.

Sakura put Sasuke on the bed and sat on the chair next to him. For a moment it was silent until Sasuke decided to brake it.

"I didn't know the principal was your Aunt." Sasuke said.

"You don't know anything about me that's why. The way it should be if you ask me. After all only friends should get to know each other." Sakura told him.

"Well why can't we be friends?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because you're a jerk." Sakura said.

"I deserve that but can't we just forget what happened this morning, since we now have to share friends anyway." Sasuke said to her.

"What do you mean we have to share friends?" Sakura asked.

"Well Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are my mates aswell as yours, didn't they tell you. We hang out all the time." Sasuke told her.

"No they didn't, and just because there friends with you it doesn't mean I have to be"

"I know it doesn't but if we aren't friends then we will only split up the group. Some will be on one of our sides and the rest on the others, therefore causing arguments between them all." Sasuke told her.

"When did you become so caring?" Sakura asked.

"Since it came to my friends. I'm not completely heartless, believe it or not." Sasuke said.

"Fine, for them I'll try. I can't promise you anything though." Sakura told him. Sasuke stuck out his hand and Sakura took it. They shook hands and the agreement was set. Just then Tsunade came back into the room.

"I'm glad to see you getting along. Sakura you may go back to class now" Tsunade told her.

"Ok aunty." Sakura said. She waved goodbye and left the room heading back towards the locker rooms to get changed back into her normal clothes.

* * *

**AN: Thats the third chapter done. Again i'm sorry that it's late. Please R&R ty cya next chapter**


	4. The Bet

**AN: Konichiwa, I'm not gonna blab on like usual so here's the next chapter.**

'_inner Sakura' _

'Sakura replying to inner' 

'_**flashbacks'**_

* * *

School ended and as usual the whole of the school population ran out of the building and off home or to a friends house. Sakura trailed out slowly after the crowd had left to be met by all her mates and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-Chan were all going to Sasuke-teme's house. Wanna come with us?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure, if it's alright with Sasuke that is. I have nothing else to do anyway." Sakura replied.

"Fine by me." Sasuke said.

"That's great. Can me and Hina-Chan hitch a ride Sakura, none of us brought our car today and the rest won't let me. They keep saying I'm too distracting and nearly cause them to loose their licenses all the time. That's such a lie though, they nearly loose their licenses because they're all maniacs when driving. I'm surprised they haven't killed me yet." Naruto moaned. He then looked at all the angry glares pointed at his direction by his friends. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled before saying "Joke"

"You don't have to worry about dieing in our cars, we'll kill you right here and now" Ino said as she cracked her fingers.

Ten minutes later Sakura, Hinata and a badly bruised Naruto all piled into Sakura's Pink Lamborghini. Sakura reversed her car and drove out of the school. Once out realisation came to her and she quickly stopped the car and looked toward Hinata.

"Erm, I don't know where Sasuke lives so would you point out the way please." Sakura asked.

"Sure I will Sakura-San." Hinata said.

"Don't be so formal Hina-Chan, we've been friends since we were 5." Sakura said

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." Hinata said. She gave a small smile. Sakura once again began to drive and Hinata pointed out the way. About 15 minutes Déjà vu came over Sakura. The streets she drove down seemed so familiar, almost as if she had been down them before. Then it hit her.

"Oh shit! Hinata what's Sasuke's address?" Sakura asked.

"24 Cherry Blossom Avenue Why do you ask? " Hinata asked. Sakura slapped her forehead with one hand.

"This so isn't fair. I have to share the same school, friends and now I find out I have to share the same road as him as well! Please kill me now" Sakura moaned. She put bother her hands over her eyes and the car instantly swivelled.

"Sakura!" Naruto and surprisingly Hinata shouted. Sakura took away her hand and looked at them questioningly. As soon as she saw their faces in utter horror she looked towards the road and realised that the car was out of control.

"Calm down. It's not like there are any other cars near by and anyway I'm not as dumb as to crash into something. I'm a highly skilled driver. In fact I'm so skilled that I've only crashed my cars twice this year. Luckily I was driving in the same car both times." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan, that helped a lot, to know you've crashed your car before." Naruto said.

"Your welcome." Sakura said. "By the way why have you been so silent, as far as I remember you're a loud mouth."

"I'm just happy your back. You don't know how much we all missed you. Since you left none of us were ever really the same." Naruto said

"Well I'm back and u all better get back to your old selves or else I'll hunt you down and kill you" Sakura said with an evil smirk upon her face.

"Sakura, why did you move house?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said

"Well you didn't live in Cherry Blossom Avenue before. You leaved on Kohona street. So why did you move? I didn't even know you had sold the house." Naruto said

"Oh. I couldn't handle being there, I kept seeing flashbacks." Sakura's smirk turned to a frown and Naruto could see tears welling up in her eyes, as could Hinata.

"So Sakura, what do you think of Sasuke?" Hinata asked quickly to change the topic.

"I think he's a jerk with a too big ego. I'm surprised his head fits through the doors it's that big, but I can tell he cares for you lot, so I suppose he's alright for that." Sakura answered.

' _And you think he's totally hot, I know I do. I mean he's even better than Gaara-Kun and we know he was sexy.'_ Inner Sakura said.

'_So what if he's hot, doesn't mean I like him, and don't compare Gaara-kun to him'_ Sakura replied to her inner._ 'Now go away'_

'_fine I will, but each time I go away I come back more annoying'_ inner Sakura replied while sticking out her tongue.

"You'll soon get use to him Sakura-Chan, I know he can be a right bastard sometimes but he's an alright guy. He just doesn't like letting people get close. Especially girls" Naruto told her.

"Whys that?" Sakura asked, now concentrating fully on the road again.

"He lost his friend when he was younger. She just left him and he's had a fear since that if he lets anyone get 2 close they'll leave him to." Naruto said.

"Oh. Maybe somebody should teach him that not all people are like that." Sakura said. "Anyway were here. Hope you don't mind but were going to mine first so I can park the car."

"Ok Saku." Naruto said.

Sakura got to a large set of posh iron gates, she pressed a button that was attached to her keys and the gates slowly opened. She drove the car down the long road up to her mansion and was instantly greeted by Bernard, who opened her car door for her. Naruto and Hinata also got out of the car unknown though to the butler.

"Wow Bernard is that you, I thought you would have ran for your life years ago. The temper on Sakura, I'm even surprised you survived." Naruto said

"Naruto? Hinata? I didn't expect to see you for a long time. I knew Sakura would eventually find you but not this soon." Bernard said "And of course I'm still here. Sakura's like the daughter I never had. Somebody's got to look after her."

"Shut-up Bernard, I can look after myself. Anyway I'm going next door for a while, please park the car for me. I won't be home to late, leave whenever you wish." Sakura told him.

"Ye, now you've grown you can but you couldn't before." Bernard said. "Anyway have fun with the Uchiha family. I probably won't be here when you get back so goodnight as well." Bernard said.

"How did you know I was going to the Uchiha's?" Sakura asked.

"I knew they had a son your age, it was a simple guess." Bernard said, "Now run along."

"Ok. Thanks Bernard." Sakura said

Her, Naruto and Hinata all waved goodbye before walking down the long path out of Sakura's house and to the buzzer in front of the gate in the next house. They pressed the buzzer and waited for either a voice or the gates to open. The gates swung open and the three walked in and up yet another long path to the Uchiha mansion.

"No wonder most rich people are really healthy, these paths must keep you really healthy. This seems like the most exercise I've ever done." Naruto complained. The two girls giggled.

"God Naruto you are really unhealthy if you think this is a long way." Sakura said.

"She's right Naruto-Kun, maybe I'll have to get you on the treadmill at my house every day." Hinata said.

They finally got to the door and were welcomed by a very tall, dark haired butler who told Naruto and Hinata to go to Sasuke's room. They both nodded and began to climb the stairs, Sakura followed. After turning down many hallways they finally got to a room with Sasuke wrote on the front. Naruto barged through the door and charged over to a wide screen TV at one side of the room. Also at the TV was Sasuke, Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru was on one of the navy blue sofa's sleeping and Ino was sat reading a fashion magazine.

"I thought you drove here, why did you end up here on feet?" Sasuke asked.

"I decided to park my car at my house, after all I unfortunately live next door to you." Sakura said. At this Sasuke's eyes went really wide and he looked at Sakura to find any signs of a joke. "I'm not joking Sasuke, it's as much torture to me as it is you. Probably even more." Sakura said. After about a minute of silence Sasuke's eyes went back to normal.

"Hn" He replied before looking back at the wide screen TV and shooting an enemy with the remote control he was holding.

"Wow, you're a man of many words." Sakura said sarcastically.

"There's no point Sakura, as soon as they get caught in the game it's near impossible to get them out. I'm even surprised he realised you were here." Hinata told her.

"Hey Sakura why didn't you tell me you lived next door to Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I didn't know until practically a second ago." Sakura said.

"How could you not know the hottest guy ever lived next door to you?" Ino asked. A moment later Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he glared at Ino. "Apart from you of course Shika-kun"

"That was clever Ino, and for your Information I've met someone well hotter and he had a great personality as well. With me at least." Sakura told Ino.

"Really? Who is it? Can I meet him? Are you dating?" Ino asked.

"Yes, he's call Gaara, no and no" Sakura replied.

"That's a bummer, why aren't you dating?"

"Because when he first asked me out I didn't want to go out with him because I didn't think I was ready, but then I sorta really wanted to after. I wish you could meet him, he's gorgeous." Sakura said.

"What does he look like?"

"He has red hair and the most gorgeous green eyes ever. He also has the best chest I've ever seen and a really tight ass." Sakura told her.

"Sounds nice, but can't possibly compare to…" A cough inturupted Ino and she looked to find Shikamaru once again glaring at her, "My Shika-kun" She finished off.

"Sure" Sakura said. "by the way can I see that magazine please Ino?"

Ino nodded and passed her the magazine. Mean while a certain raven haired guy had lost concentration in the game and was listening in on Ino's and Sakura's conversation. He was soon brought back to the game though when Tenten cheered.

"Yes I won, I finally won you Sasuke. Ha, in your face." Tenten gloated.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke said.

"Summit wrong buddy?" Naruto asked.

"No, why should there be?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you lost and you've never lost since this game came out. Even I had given up trying to beat you." Naruto said.

"Me being beat means nothing except that Tenten's got better at the game." Sasuke told him matter of factly.

"Whatever. By the way Sasuke I've been wanting to ask you something. What do you think of Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice so Sakura couldn't hear.

"She's ok, cool compared to my damb fan-girls." Sasuke replied.

"Good. Now you've said that I have a dare for you." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I dare you to ask Sakura to be your girlfriend." Naruto said.

"What's the point? It's obvious she'll say ye and then I'll just end up turning her into one of them air-head fan-girls" Sasuke replied.

"I bet she'll say no, infact I bet anything you want that you won't get her to be your girlfriend in a month." Naruto said.

"Fine, I accept and I bet I can get her be in less than 2 weeks, no matter what. I'll probably get her today." Sasuke said. "If I loose I'll buy you a brand new car of your choice, if I win you have to do whatever I say for two weeks. Agreed?"

"Agreed. There's another rule though, you have to go out with her for atleast a week and when you brake it off you can't hurt her or I'll kill you. I won't let you hurt her." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said

They shook hands to settle the agreement. After that Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura. He tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend, after all were both single and you're the only single girl that isn't a fan-girl and lets face it you don't want one of the fan-boys as your boyfriend and who else would like you." Sasuke said.

Sakura sat still with her mouth open staring Sasuke and didn't say a word. The whole group apart from Naruto also stood with their mouths open as Sasuke had never in his life asked any girl to be his girlfriend.

"I'll take that as a yes then, good" Sasuke said. He then turned and began to walk back to where he came from but before he could Sakura swung him around and slapped him across the face.

"You should have taken that as a no, I wouldn't be your girlfriend if I was paid to do so, and for your information I already have a guy that likes me and he isn't a fan-boy so your wrong." Sakura shouted at him. She then slapped him again and ran out of the bedroom, down the halls and out the front door.

"Clever Sasuke. Talk about an insult, if you were ready to ask someone out you could atleast be nice about it. You insulted her instead. Jerk" Ino said. "I'm going to see if Sakura's alright. Tenten, Hinata coming with me?"

"Sure" they both replied and followed.

The boys stood in utter shock at what had just happened. Sasuke, The Sasuke had just been slapped by a girl.

**

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. It was really long as well, hopefully that will make up for all the really long updates. Sorry about that as well I just have a lot to do lately. Please review, arigato. :)**


	5. forgiveness

**AN: Hiya every1, sorry for the once again long wait on the update, I've been really busy with homework and other crap like that and whenever I've had a chance my mind seems to have been blank :( so anyway here's the next chapter of A Tragic Mistake.**

'_inner Sakura' _

'Sakura replying to inner' 

'_**flashbacks'**_

A week had passed since Sasuke and Naruto made the bet and since then no progress what so ever had happened. Sakura avoided Sasuke as much as possible and whenever in class when she had to be near him she would urn her ipod on full blast in order not to hear him. Thankfully for Sasuke though he had extended the time on the bet to he original 1 month Naruto suggested. As well as that now all the gang apart from Sakura knew of the Bet and although each were convinced on telling her Naruto told them something which stopped them. Thankfully for Sasuke all the girls were trying to get Sakura to forgive him, the reasons for this Sasuke would never know, he found their sudden change of mind very curious, when he asked Naruto what he said to them Naruto simply replied that he told them of the bet and each thought of it as a great idea as it would get Naruto out of their cars.

Sasuke parked his car in the school grounds before exiting the car and walking inside the building. Today Sasuke had left early in order to miss the mob of fan-girls that hung round in front of his house. Usually he'd just fight his way through them but after yesterdays incidence there was no way he was going to do that again.

_**Flashback**_

_**Yesterday morning:**_

_**Sasuke left his house as normal and fought his way through the huge crowd of girls to his car. When he was half-way to his car one of the fan girls shouted something in which Sasuke couldn't hear and a lot of the fan-girls pounced on him like a tiger pouncing on it's prey, they each grabbed at his shirt, each trying to get it of to claim as their own. About 5 minutes later Sasuke had finally got out of the crowd and back in to his house, when he looked up he noticed his shirt had been ripped to shreds and his belt ha been undone. After he had changed his torn shirt and redone up his belt he had waited downstairs patiently for the fan-girls to leave. **_

_**It was rather amazing how long they stood out there waiting for him to come back out, but finally about an hour through the school day they all left in a rush, already late for their morning lessons. Sasuke ceased this opportunity and rushed out the door towards his car. He got to school nearly 2 hours late and was greeted by a smirking Sakura.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Sasuke knew from that smirk that it had been Sakura that told the fan-girls to pounce on him, probably told them that he's love them for it, they'd fall for anything. No matter though, as soon as he had won this bet he would get his revenge. At the moment Sakura's fan-boys had no idea where she lived but they would find out, or maybe Sasuke could get his revenge now and use it as a way to win the bet, but if Sakura found out he would probably be dead. Speaking of Sakura Sasuke was sure he saw her car in the car park, but why would she be in school so early. As Sasuke walked to his classroom he indeed saw Sakura sat down in her usual place singing along to her ipod. Her voice was beautiful, probably the best voice Sasuke had ever heard. It draw him to her, as he got closer he realised she had her eyes closed and knew nothing of his presence, he took this opportunity to take in her appearance, after all the fan-boys had to like something about her, it couldn't possibly be her attitude. He studied her relaxed face, smooth and flawless, with rosy cheeks and plump lips that looked god enough to kiss. Her hair suited her really well as well, it was just the right shade of pink for her skin tone. Sasuke began to lean towards her unable to control his actions and as he was a centimetre or two away from her lips Sakura opened her eyes and screamed.

"What the fuck Sasuke, please tell me you were not about to try and kiss me!" Sakura screamed at him. Sasuke who ad just regained control of himself looked at her with a smirk trying to act as cool as possible.

"I thought it would be the perfect way of getting your attention since when I try to talk to you, you rather run away from me or ignore me." Sasuke covered up. "Since it's obvious I finally have your attention I just want to say I'm sorry for last week. I was a jerk when I asked you out. I've never asked a girl out and I don't really know how to be romantic about it."

"You think that will do, you practically fucking called me ugly, it was like we had gone straight back to the morning. Also we had only known each other a day and you were already asking me out. Do I look like I'm a fucking slut that would jump on the first guy I meet?" Sakura asked.

"No of course not. I didn't ask you out because I thought you were a slut or anything, infact I asked you out because you were the first ever girl I've met that hasn't jumped on me like a loser, well apart from Tenten and Hinata but there really not my type. Also when we first met that morning, you didn't let me push you around like most people would, when you did that I got this feeling inside my heart. Even though I was highly insulted by that I also felt a very high respect for you. I felt and still do feel like I love you" Sasuke lied, well actually he lied to himself by telling himself I was a lie. "Please Sakura if you don't love me back can you at least forgive me for the other weak and be my friend again. Who knows, when you get to know the true me you might even start to feel the same."

"Fine, I'll forgive you this once but ever ask me out like that again and I will gladly see to it hat you have no children when your older." Sakura replied. Sasuke grimaced before smiling at Sakura and sticking his hand out for her to shake, Sakura grabbed hold of his hand and they both made the agreement to be friends again.

"By the way Sakura, you have a really good singing voice, you should go for the role of the main character in this years musical." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke. I might do that if you audition for the role of the other main character." Sakura said

"If it gets you to join then fine."

"Good" Sakura replied before going back to her music.

"What you listening to?" Sasuke asked

"Aiden- Die romantic, wanna listen?" Sakura asked back.

"Sure" Sasuke said.

For the rest of the morning until the rest of the class arrived both Sasuke and Sakura listened to music together earning glares from incoming fan-girls and fan-boys. It also earned a few smirks from the rest of the gang.

**AN: Sorry about this chapter being crap, I just needed Sakura to forgive Sasuke for the story to continue. I'm not very good with the starts of stories, I'm only good at coming up with idea's for the story. Anyway I'll try and improve for all of you. Also since most people that read my stories are probably from America will you please tell me if your bothered by my writing, I know in England we say they got in the car where as you say they got on the car, at least that's what I know from other stories I've read. so if your bothered please do tell me. Also please review, I'm very short on reviews and I could always use pointers for my story or any input is welcome. Idea's for in the story or anything like that. I will always consider your idea's and if I do place them in my story I won't take the credit, I'll tell the readers who gave me the idea ty. Bye bye for now. X X X**


	6. school play

**AN: Hello. Sorry for the long delay on this story. I'm really running out of ideas on how to get to my actual plan. Hopefully I'll get there though. If not then I'm a very very bad writer. Anyway enjoy the story.**

'_inner Sakura' _

'Sakura replying to inner' 

'_**flashbacks'**_

* * *

"Fuck it! Why the hell did I agree to audition for this crap?" Sasuke asked his hyperactive friend.

"How the fuck should I know? I wasn't even there when you agreed to do it. Just look at the bright side. If you get the part you get to kiss Sakura-Chan. Maybe she'll like it so much she'll fall in love with you and you'll win the bet." Naruto said back.

"I don't want to have to prance around in tights though. I'm a guy not a fucking girl. Damn Shakespeare for inventing this god forsaken play." Sasuke cursed.

"Quit your whining. I prefer it when you say nothing at all. Anyway come on. Sakura just went in to audition, lets go watch." Naruto said

"hn" Sasuke replied.

They both went into the Audition room and saw Sakura on the stage. She was acting out one of the most famous scenes from the play Romeo and Juliet.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art though Romeo." Sakura said with much emotion in her voice.

For the school play songs had been added to random parts. This part was one where Sakura had to sing. So she began and all of a sudden Sasuke was in a Trance. Her voice so light a beautiful that it could cause the strongest heart to break.

Finally Sakura finished and yet Sasuke was still in his trance. The teacher in charge of the play thanked Sakura and sent her off. She then called Sasuke who didn't hear her.

"Teme. What's wrong? It's your turn. Come on." Naruto said while waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Well that was until his wrist was grabbed hard and pushed away.

"hn!" Sasuke said. He got up and walked to the stage. Sakura smiled to him as they passed by each other before sitting in Sasuke's original seat. As Sasuke got to the stage he began to wonder what scene to act out and which song to sing. He finally chose a scene and then a song that came much later in the play.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him in awe. Never in a million years did she thing THE Uchiha Sasuke could act and good at that. Then came onto the song. It was based after Romeo had just found out Juliet was "dead". His singing also surprised Sakura. Maybe it was true what people said. Uchiha's are perfect at everything they do. Well except maybe asking people out, but I'm sure you get the point.

"Thank you Sasuke. You can look at the cast list tomorrow on the notice board to see if you passed." The teacher said.

"Hai." He walked off the stage and towards the two shocked faces. Yep, Naruto was shocked too.

"You can act?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Who can't? It isn't that hard." Sasuke said.

"B…but you can sing as well. I never would have thought you could sing. After all you can hardly speak one sentence." Sakura said

"hn" Sasuke said. "Anyway lets go. I can't be assed watching everyone else."

The two nodded and left behind Sasuke. Naruto soon split up from the two to find Hinata, leaving them on their own.

"You were good Sasuke-ku… Sasuke" Sakura said.

"I think you were about to say Sasuke-kun am I right? It is alright you know. I like it when you call it me." Sasuke said. "I told you earlier that I like you a lot. Maybe even love you."

"ok Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. She smiled before turning to him and asking " Do you think I did well. I was really nervous. I'm not used to doing things like that."

"You were great. I couldn't tell you were nervous at all." Sasuke replied honestly. Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke on his cheek.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. If you had a magnifying glass you could see the very faint blush that spread across Sasuke's face. Very faint. After all, Uchiha's don't blush.

"hn" Sasuke replied.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. The gang decided to organize a sleepover at my house on Friday. Wanna come?" Sakura asked.

"Should they really be doing that? I mean, don't your parents mind?" Sasuke asked. A frown appeared on Sakura's face but she instantly covered it up with a fake smile.

"You could say that." Sakura said.

"They don't know?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they… there not in town at the moment. But they never mind me having people over anyway." Sakura told him.

"aa. Sure I'll be there then." Sasuke said. They finally arrived at the car park and parted.

**

* * *

(Friday after school.)**

"I'll see you all in an hour" Sakura said to the gang as she went off with Sasuke. They had both decided that Sasuke would take Sakura home today. Since they lived next door. Saving the environment by using one less car yay! Sakura got into Sasuke's car and Sasuke drove towards their home.

They finally arrived in front of Sasuke's house and both people got out the car. Sasuke began to walk towards the door while Sakura stayed planted on the same spot. As soon as Sasuke noticed that Sakura was not following him he turned around and looked at her before saying

"Come in, I'll only be a minute." Sasuke said.

"ok" Sakura replied as she followed him. Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura in before walking in himself. After closing the door and dropping his bag in some random place he escorted Sakura to what she guessed was the living room where three people sat.

"Hey Mum, Dad, Itachi" Sasuke greeted. "This is Sakura Haruno, she lives next door. Sakura this is my mother, Father and my bastard of a brother Itachi." Sasuke said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. So far I've only ever been able to get a hold of your butler when I go round. Oh and please call me Mikoto." Sasuke's mother said with a sympathetic smile. Sakura knew why as well. Bernard had been telling her more than he should.

"Gomen-nasai, I've not been home much. I'm rather at school or out with my friends." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it dear" Mikoto said.

"My wife informed me about your family, I'm very sorry to hear about it." Sasuke's father said.

"Thank you Mr Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Don't be o formal, as with my wife I'd like you to call me by my first name. Fugaku please." He said

"Hai." Sakura said while getting strange looks off Sasuke. Itachi simply waved to show he noticed her presence.

"Anyway Sakura you can stay here while I get my stuff." Sasuke said.

"Hai." Sakura said as she took a seat. She looked at her knees for a long time not knowing what to say but thankfully she didn't have to start something up as Fugaku said something first.

"So you know our son from school?" He asked.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"So I'm guessing you know the rest as well. Naruto and all them I mean." Mikoto carried on.

"Indeed. Me and them knew each other form way back. We went to the same school and everything." Sakura replied.

"Ah, I hear you and Sasuke are also playing the lead roles in the school play. That's quiet impressive. To get the lead part. Are you looking forward to your performance?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai. It's my first play so I'm actually rather nervous as well." Sakura said

"From what I hear your good though and if you are as good as I've heard you'll do great." Mikoto said. "anyway about this sleepover, will anybody be supervising it?"

"Yes, Bernard will be there. He insisted on it." Sakura told her.

"Good." Just then Sasuke came in. "Anyway I hope you have fun and don't get into too much trouble." Mikoto said.

"That means don't try and rape her little brother." Itachi spoke up. Sakura's eyes went wide open as she stared ahead in horror.

"Don't listen to him, he's just being silly. These two have never got along." Mikoto said.

"Hai" Sakura said. She then bowed and said goodbye before she and Sasuke headed off next door to Sakura's house. Upon arrival Bernard welcomed them both in and brought them some drinks while they waited for the others.

"So Sakura what did my father mean about your family?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked mortified she had hoped he wouldn't bring It up. She knew she wouldn't be able to come up with a believable lie like she had earlier in the week. Luckily she didn't have to as the doorbell rang.

"_Phew saved by the bell. God forehead we were soooooo lucky then. One more second and you would have had to tell him and then he'd hate us for lying to him and then we'd have no chance of making him ours. That would be so depressing" inner Sakura said_

"_I've already told you I don't like him so shut up already. Though your right about It being lucky." Sakura said back "Anyway I better go answer the door and you better get lost."_

"_Fine meany" Inner Sakura said._

Sakura walked towards the door and opened it to find not her expected guest but instead …

**

* * *

AN: A bit of suspense. Who's at the door then? What did Sasuke's father mean? and what is with inner Sakura's addiction with Sasuke? So many questions so little time. Maybe you'll find out soon. Maybe not. Maybe I'll be mean and never tell you. Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm sure I will though. Otherwise the story would so not work. :( anyway please do R&R. I'll try and update fast. Sayonara xxx**


	7. Surprise guests

**AN:Hiya, sorry i took so long to update, i've been busy and als the computer was reformatted so i had to wait for microsoft word to be put back on. Anyway without further delay here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she peered at the three figures stood on her doorstep.

"Oh what a nice way to greet your best friends in the whole wide world and all this time I thought you'd be happy to see us." A girl with blonde hair tied into four ponytails said.

"I am happy to see you, it's just that I wasn't expecting you here. I don't understand. Seriously why are you here?" Sakura asked again.

"Well to be honest we missed you way to much so we found out where you were which was not easy work, that's for sure. Anyway we found out where you were, got daddy to give us some money, and then set off to well, here. From now on were going to live and go to school here. We got a place in the same school as you. Again it was not an easy job. Apparently they don't accept just anybody down there and the headmistress is a right bitch about it. As for accommodation, well we weren't as clever with that. You see we planned to buy a house when we got down here but there's none in our price range for sale. You see we didn't want to borrow too much money of daddy." The girl told Sakura.

"Let me guess" Sakura said as she looked at the suitcases next to the figures. "You wanna crash here?"

"Yep, I knew you'd understand. See why we love you so much. Your just like my little sister. So where's my room. This place is massive. I'll never find it otherwise." A guy?? (Lets just say Sakura didn't think so) with face paint or make-up (nobody knew) over his face. Sakura had to admit it looked good but it still made him look like a girl. She did once see him without it on though. He looked A LOT better and I mean A LOT. She had tried to make him not wear it but he said it was his look and that he would never take the purple crap off his face.

"I haven't said yes yet." Sakura replied as she looked behind her at Sasuke who was walking over.

"But how could you say no to us? You know you love us, especially a certain red headed sandy panda" the girl said.

Sakura instantly blushed as she looked at the said red head. He was still as hot as he was when she left. I mean sure she didn't expect him to have changed in the short time she had been gone. It had probably only been about 2 maybe 3 months. (AN: she lived there during the summer holidays as well, not just since the start of school)

"Hey Sakura-Chan" A voice from inside the house said. The red-head instantly shot glares at the guy in the doorway with Sakura. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were inviting other people as well. You gonna introduce me?" Sasuke asked her.

"Oh Sasuke, I forgot you were here" Sakura said as she looked away from the boy. "Erm… these are my friends from the sand village. The village I was last at. The guy with the make-up on is Kankuro, the red-head is Gaara and the girl with the pigtails is…"

"Temari, it's a pleasure to meet you" Temari with a very flirty smile may I add. For some unknown reason Sakura was fuming at this. Why though? She had absolutely no idea.

"Ditto" Sasuke said back. He then looked at Gaara, he had remembered that Sakura had said she fancied a guy named Gaara, now here looking into the face of the guy Sasuke felt a small ounce of resentment towards him. Some would say it was Jealousy; Sasuke however would laugh about it and say he doesn't get Jealous. He's way too proud.

"Why's he here?" Gaara asked speaking up for the first time today. Sakura looked at him and back at Sasuke. It seemed a glaring contest was going on between them and none of them were willing to give in. At that moment two cars sped down the driveway towards the house, one seemingly chasing the other.

"If they break anything I'll kill them all" Sakura said as the cars skidded to a holt and the gang got out with bags in hand.

"Hey Sakura-Chan" The ever so popular loudmouth Naruto shouted.

"What the hell Naruto, you almost crashed into my fountain." Sakura said pointing to Naruto's car that was centimetres from hitting it.

"He-he, sorry Sakura-Chan, Neji was trying to kill me and I had to speed to get away from his car." He said.

"It's true Sakura-Chan, he was speeding to get away from Neji-san but I told him he wouldn't hit his car. Gomen. " Hinata said.

"It's alright Hinata-Chan." Sakura said.

"No it isn't he was going to crash into my car." Naruto said.

"Naruto he wouldn't dare while Hinata was in the car." Sakura said to him "Idiot"

It was then that a very angry Neji came over and began beating up Naruto and screaming curses. Apparently Neji had been speeding to tell Naruto to slow down since he didn't want Hinata getting hurt. Naruto seemed to just speed up though thinking Neji wanted to kill him. Hinata however was screaming, yes screaming! at Neji to stop.

"Poor Naruto, we'll all miss him when he's gone." Sakura said as she watched him being beaten to death.

"First of all why are all these here, and secondly aren't you going to do anything to stop them?" Gaara asked.

"We're having a sleep over. These were my mates from when I originally live here. My bestest mates in the whole wide world. Equal to you of course. As for Naruto, he can look after himself and by the slight hand Neji does kill him Hinata will instantly kill Neji aswell. She loves Naruto after all. More than likely though Neji will leave him alone soon anyway, he may be way to over-protective over his cousin but he knows that killing Naruto would only cause pain to Hinata and he doesn't want that." Sakura told him matter of factly.

Then there was a scream, a few things thrown and a very scared looking Neji. Along with a very grateful looking Naruto. If he weren't in love with Hinata he'd so marry his saviour.

"What the hell was that for?" Naeji asked.

The said saviour just shrugged and replied with a "You were bugging me and if you didn't stop soon you would have killed him. Hinata definantly wouldn't be happy then and i don't won't to have to find a new boyfriend at such a young age."

"Who the hell is she and why the hell did she just throw knives at him?" Kankuro asked.

"She's Tenten. At school she's known as the weapons mistress. She's great with any weapon given to her. Hardly ever misses her target. Let's just say, if your being bullied she's the best person to go to. Nobody and I mean nobody would dare stand up to her." Sakura said.

"That's really worrying. What about the hot blond chick?" Kankuro asked looking towards Ino who looked back with a disgusted face.

"That my friend is Ino Yamanaka, her family own a flower shop, it's great. She like the best of the best. Always there when you need her and she can kick butt. She's also unavailable as she's going out with Nara Shikamaru, the guy with a pineapple on his head. He's really Lazy but really smart. He never and I mean never listens in class and yet he gets really high scores in his tests. He has an IQ of 200." Sakura said.

"Wow. What about the others?" Kankuro asked.

"Naruto the one in pain is a loudmouth, dumb-ass clown, the guy with white eye's is Neji, he's quiet and stoic but really smart and strong, His cousin Hinata the girl with pearl like eyes and lavender hair, she really quiet and shy, really nice though, Shino is quiet and doesn't talk much, he's the one with the shades. Kiba the one with the dog, Akamaru, he's like Naruto. As for Sasuke, well he's obnoxious, rude, stoic, quiet and even so he's also rather sweet when you get to know him. But only on special occasions it seems. Also practically every girl loves him in our year. He lives next door." Sakura informed him. While looking back to find that Sasuke has sneeked away from the scene and back into the house.

"Cool" Kankuro said. "So are we invited to your sleep over?"

"If I ever starts then sure. Seems they're all too busy fighting though. Wanna come back inside. Seems Sasuke has already gone, may aswell join him."

Kankuro nodded and they both went into the house with Gaara and Temari also. Inside they found Sasuke sitting watching TV. Kankuro quickly joined him as the football match was on. Sakura just rolled her eyes and waited for the rest to join them. As Gaara betended to not be entertained by the match when really he was and Temari began annoying Sasuke with flirting.

"Temari come with me i'll let you choose your room first" Sakura said. Temari looked up at Sakura and agreed. After saying a quick goodbye to Sasuke she foollowed Sakura up the stairs.

The two walked down corridor after corridor, every now and then looking into rooms. Sakura would show her all the rooms she may need while living here and a few bedrooms which Temari refused. One would be too bright, another too dull, One would have a bad view, and some were too small. She was so picky. Finally they got to a large room. It was painted a purple colour with a large king sized bed, a walk-in closet, an on suit bathroom and a door leading ontoo a balcony.

"I definantly want this one. The views amazing." Temari said.

"You've changed alot T, you seem more girly now. What happened to the ruff and tumble gal i used to know?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I'm not sure i know what your talking about" Temari said.

"Don't act like you don't know T. You know you can tell me anything now spill." Sakura demanded

"Alright then, but don't ell Gaara or Kankuro. It would only make them mad. Do you remember Shin?" Temari asked

"Ye. Tall, hot guy in the year above?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. 2 months ago he asked me out and i said ye. I was so happy i'd liked him since forever. Anyway i thought it was all going well until he invited me over to his house. I wasn't sure what it was about at the time. I thought it would just be dinner or summit. Usually when he invited me to his house we'd eat dinne then watch a film. So i arrived and he sat me down and we began to talk. Then he suddenly dumped me. Just a casual "Oh sorry your dumped" I asked him why and he told me he only asked me out because he made a bet with his friends. I didn't care about that though and i asked him if he liked me or not, he said he wouldn't like me if i was the last girl on earth. He said it would be like being gay because i'm so guy like." Temari said. Tears slowly began to trickle down her face. "I though if i acted more girly then maybe he'd begin to like me, it didn't seem to work bt other guys did. I.. I liked it."

"I can't believe he'd stoop so low. If anybody ever did that to me i'd make sure they pay. Especially when they know you like them. How could anybody do that. As for you, you shouldn't change just so some guys will like you. The perfect guy for you will like you because of the way you are generally, not the way you betend to be. I'm sure millions of guys will like you just the way you are. I nkow your hapy as you are or were. Your not the type to flirt with every guy you see. I mean you should have seen you with Sasuke, you looked like the fan-girls from my school." Sakura told her.

"You sure?" Temari asked.

"Positive. Anyway now you've got your room should we go back down to the others. Gaara and Kankuro still need a room and i bet the others want to do something other than sit watching Kankuro cheer about the football." Sakura told her.

"Before we do that i was wondering, do you like Sasuke because you looked ready to kill me when i flirted with him in the living room" Temari said.

"I don't know to be honest. I mean when i see people flirt with him i'm ready to kill and when he's being sweet to me i feel like i can fly but when he's obnoxious and rude i could kill him," Sakura said "and i still have feelings for Gaara."

"Oh. Sorry bout flirting with him. I saw that you were jealous the first time i flirted with him so i wanted to see if it was that you were actually jealous or it was just me." Temari said. "By the way, i'm glad you still like Gaara. He'll be happy about it. Anyway lets go." Temari said as she left the room. She took a step out of the door and instantly bumped into something or someone. Sakura followed but stopped just before she bumped into Temari.

"Sasuke... erm... what are you doing here?" Sakura asked with wide eyes. She hoped to god that he hadn't heard what she said to Temari.

"The others asked me to come get you." Sasuke said.

"O..ok" Sakura said.

"So Sasuke, how long have you been there?" Temari asked

"A second if that" Sasuke lied. He had actually been there since the conversation began.

"Oh, ok. Well lets go" Temari said. The three walked to the living room where everybody sat. They were all talking to each other and getting to know one another. Sakura, Sasuke and Temari sat down with them.#

**

* * *

AN: Well there it is. Hardly any of that was planned to be in the story. I've made myself interested in what will appen. lol. So what will Sasuke do now he knows what Sakura will do if she finds out about the bet and now he knows she likes him. Also what will Sakura do, Will she get together with Gaara or go for Sasuke. Read the next chapter and find out.**


	8. sleepover

**AN: Helloooooo. I know long time no update. Me sorry. Don't kill me or if you do kill me in an interesting way at least. Anyway tis probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote so enjoy. By the way because I feel many people read the American English I just want to let you know last chapter when I said football match I meant soccer. Anyway again enjoy: **

* * *

"Sakura-channnnnnnnnn, I'm Hungry. Where's the Ramen?" Naruto whined.

"There is no Ramen, you eat it way too much anyway. Bernard's gonna buy pizza for us if he hasn't already so shut up about food." Sakura shouted at him. Naruto instantly shut up knowing if he didn't he would get seriously beat up.

"How the hell do you put up with this guy, he's the most annoying person I've ever met." Temari whispered to Sakura receiving a laugh in reply.

"He grows on you after a while. Plus you learn ways to stop him from being annoying." Sakura whispered back.

Sakura looked around the room at the people within, all of them looked really bored now the football match had ended and so she decided on something to do. She walked out of the room and minutes later came back with an empty bottle which she placed on the ground.

"So who wants to play spin the bottle?" Sakura asked looking around the room at everyone. Most looked at her like she was insane while a few – _Ino and Naruto_- grinned like mad. Nobody however said anything though. "Let me rephrase that. If you don't want to die you will play."

Instantly everyone began forming a circle around the bottle knowing it was better not to distress the girl.

"I knew you'd all want to play. See I know you all so well." Sakura told them with a large smile on her face. Everyone else just sweat dropped, well apart form Ino and Naruto who actually did. "Everyone knows the rules right? I'll tell you all anyway just in case. Somebody spins the bottle and whoever and I do mean WHOEVER it lands on they have to kiss and it has to be a kiss on the lips."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy knowing they could possibly die if it landed on somebody else's partner. As for the guys they mainly feared it landing on another guy, kissing another guy on the lips was so gay.

"I don't want to have to kiss another guy." Naruto moaned. At this Ino began chuckling before reminding him of a certain kiss he shared with a certain raven-haired male who happened to be in this room a few years back.

"Oh my god, you seriously kissed Sasuke, that's hilarious." Sakura between laughing fits.

"No I didn't I was pushed into him. It just happens to be that we landed that I landed like that. It wasn't a kiss though." Naruto whined.

"No, course not. Cause when a guys lips ouch another guys lips it's not counted as a kiss" Ino said sarcastically laughing all the time.

"Can we just play" Naruto said to avoid the subject.

"Good idea." Sakura said.

First to spin the bottle was Ino who luckily for her landed on Shikamaru. She smirked while walking over to the lazy assed genius and planting a kiss on his lips. It was a short tender kiss which left Shikamaru wanting more. Evil Ino.

Next was Neji who spun it and landed on Tenten. Again a very lucky spin. They shared a kiss and Neji went back to his place In the circle. Seeing the luck on the spins Naruto grabbed the bottle wanting to get Hinata so he could kiss her without being murdered by her cousin. He spun the bottle and it began to slow down on Hinata but carried on a few centimetres more to land on the person sitting next to her. Gaara.

"Hell No!" Both Naruto and Gaara shouted.

"You have to, Tis the rules of the game, that or a dare given by me" Sakura said grinning evilly.

There is no way people want one of Sakura's dares. They can be the worst. People have ended up in hospital or prison because of them, and that was when Sakura was a kid, imagine how much her imagination has improved since. Naruto sulked and got up. He walked slowly over to Gaara who closed his eyes wishing to god that when he opened them he would not be there. He opened them and he was. After all that wishing as well. Poor guy. Naruto moved closer to Gaara and then their lips touched, at that very moment there was a flash and everyone turned to see Sakura with a camera laughing. By this time Naruto and Gaara had parted, actually they had parted as soon as their lips touched, unfortunately Sakura had taken the picture just in time. Now Though Naruto and Gaara were both pulling disgusted faces and were about to try and spit away the kiss they just shared until of course Sakura threatened them not to spit in her house.

The commotion soon calmed down and they got back to the game. Next to spin the bottle was Hinata who spun it and it landed on Kankuro who grinned at the fact. Naruto looked infuriated with the grin as did Neji and both decided to kill him later rather than disrupt the game and get murdered themselves by Sakura. Hinata kissed Kankuro quickly before sitting down again. The game carried on Kiba had to kiss Ino earning glares from Shikamaru, then Shino had to kiss Kiba, then Shikamaru who had to kiss Temari, then Kankuro who had to kiss Neji, then Sakura who had to kiss Temari, then Gaara who had to kiss Sakura, then Temari who had to kiss Kiba, then Tenten who got lucky and had to kiss Neji, and finally it got to Sasuke. He spun the bottle and watched as it spun hoping to god it did not land on one of the guys. It spun and spun until finally it slowed down and came to a halt pointing to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the bottle pointing at her and then to Sasuke who got up and began walking over to her. Her heart began to beat faster and she could feel her hands starting to become clammy.

"_Why do I feel like this?" Sakura thought "I didn't have this reaction when Gaara kissed me. Why now? Why him?" __Sakura thought_

"_Isn't it obvious, you have feelings for him. God you are so blind towards your own feelings. It's so lucky I'm here because if I wasn't you'd be alone forever never knowing that you have feelings for people. Hot people at that" Sakura's inner told her as she took in Sasuke's appearance as his face got closer to outer Sakura. _

"_I thought I told you to get lost earlier. You so fucking annoying." Sakura said_

"_I know but so are you because I am you and dif I am annoying then so must you be, see what I'm getting at here?" _

"_no. Go away"_

And so inner went away and just in time to because as soon as Sakura tuned into the real world again Sasuke's lips touched hers and weirdly enough it felt incredible. It was the same as any kiss she had received in the past though. Maybe her inner was right, maybe she did have feelings for the Uchiha. Sakura wanted to deepen the kiss but as soon s he had come Sasuke went away. Sakura was sat there her mouth wide open as everybody stared at her. Most of the guys frowned knowing they will no longer win the bet and the girls smiled knowing that their friend may have finally met her match. Gaara however was not happy at the reaction from his pink haired friend. He had loved her for years. He had been rejected and told she was not ready for a relationship. Now she had been kissed by some guy she had known for a short amount of time and was looking like she wanted to marry him where as when he kissed her she did nothing. No matter though, he had his ways of getting Sakura instead of that guy.

"Sakura-chan, snap out of it." Gaara shouted at her while waving his hand infront of her never moving eyes. She did not and he heard a slight chuckle come from Sasuke. He was so angry at that, he knew it was because he thought he had her but he didn't, Gaara would make sure of that. He kissed Sakura also and suddenly Sakura came back to the world and realised Gaara was kissing her. She quickly pushed him away from her and looked at him with pure confusion.

"Why were you kissing me Gaara?" Sakura asked. Pain struck Gaara, she had not added the ever loved suffix to his name. She always added the suffix to his name.

"You were zoned out and I shouted you but you didn't realise so I tried something else. Looked like it worked." Gaara said covering up the fact that he had hoped he would make her even more dazed than the Uchiha therefore winning her over. Obviously though with his plan backfiring he had to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Well next time please do something else." Sakura asked him. She smiled and looked at all the staring faces and the almost laughing Sasuke. Her gaze stayed on him for quiet a while before she decided to speak. "What do you all want to do now?"

"10 minutes in heaven" Ino shouted out.

"We don't have enough girls for that." Sakura stated.

Ino glared at Shino, Kankuro + Gaara. Both Shino and Kankuro took the hint and said they wouldn't play however Gaara said nothing. Ino realised he was not going to give into her glares decided to instead glare at Kiba who also said he wouldn't play.

"Oh look we have enough now. I'm choosing who goes with who. Me and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto" Ino said earning a glare of Neji as he didn't want his cousin with Naruto in a closet for 10 minutes. "Tenten and Mr overprotective, Sakura and Sasuke and sorry Gaara your going to have to go with your sister, unless of course you don't want to play and then somebody else can come in instead."

"Hn, fine dog boy can go with her." Gaara said.

"Wow, someone's grumpy. Ah well. Sakura, you and Sasuke can go first." Ino said. "Where is your closet?" Ino asked. Sakura got up and walked to a room next to that one.

"All the closets are too far away so we'll just use this room instead Sakura said as she unlocked it and went into the… well it was just a random room really. She then put the keys on the sideboard next to the door and went into the room, Sasuke walked in afterwards. Ino then shut the door. She began to walk back to the rest of the group when she had a great idea. She went back to the door, grabbed the keys and locked it before returning.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

The two teens sat on a sofa within the room looking at each other. Both just stared wondering what the hell they should do. They knew they were meant to kiss and stuff but what the rest of the group didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Soooooo, what do you want to do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. She looked at him as he thought of what to do. Then suddenly he remembered something from earlier that day.

"What did my father mean about your parents?" Sasuke asked.

" Sasuke… I'd rather not talk about it." Sakura said.

She looked away a tear rolling down her cheek as a memory passed through her mind. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty but he wanted to help her and couldn't if he didn't know what had happened. He gently lay his hand on Sakura's cheek and made her look at him. He smiled at her as he wiped away her tears.

"You don't have to tell me Sakura, but it would be nice if you did, maybe I can help you somehow." Sasuke told her.

"Nobody can help me Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as the tears rolled down her face once more.

"At least let me try. Please tell me Sakura." Sasuke pleaded. She looked into his eyes and could see that he truly did want to help her and so she took a breath and began to tell him about her parents.

"When I said my parents were away I was lying. There not away, but there not here either. They haven't been with me for a long long time. You see they were m…m…murd…ered" the tears running down Sakura's face suddenly increased. "I was only young at the time yet I remember it so clearly. We had just got home from a party and we were all so tired. My mother ordered me off to bed and so I went. Her and my father stayed up though. I must of only just drifted off when I heard a scream, my mothers scream. I jumped out of bed and ran to the stairs, I peered down and infront of me I could see the front door open and a strange man was stood within it holding a gun. I looked around the hallway and I saw my father bleeding on the floor. He had been shot in the shoulder, which is why my mother had cried. I instantly ran down towards my parents. My mother looked at me with horror. She hadn't wanted me to come down and now that I had it was too late. I hadn't cared much though I was too worried about my father. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He whispered to me and told me to protect myself no matter what. He made me promise not to die. I did. It took a few minutes before my father fell unconscious and d…died. I was so angry and upset. I wanted revenge so I stood up and charged at the man, my mother grabbed for my arm to pull me back towards her but she missed and I carried on running for him. At the time I didn't care if he shot me or anything all I could think about was my father lying dead on the floor because of this mystery man. He looked at me with humour and as I got close to him he fired his gun and shot me in the shoulder, not enough to kill me but hurt me, I carried on running at him though and I reached him I kicked him, but it didn't even make him flinch. He picked me up and as much as I struggled to get out of his grasp I was unable to. He got a chair and tied me to it. He told me that he planned to make me watch as he killed my mother. He told me it was my fault he was going to kill her because I had tried to stop him. He had apparently only planned on killing my father so he didn't have to repay him the money he borrowed. My mother of course had attempted to help me when he picked me up so by this time he was holding my mother by her hair. He then ripped off my mothers clothes and raped her as I watched. He found it hilarious. I couldn't look away I was so shocked. I tried to get out to help her and I actually got a hand free. The man noticed and he told me I would have my turn. Once he had finished raping my mother and beaten her up to the extent that she couldn't even move he shot her in the head and she died instantly. He then came towards me and told me it was my turn. He punched me in the face as a warning not to try anything. Then he cut the ropes holding me there with a knife he was carrying, of course I tried to run and he stabbed me for it. He was actually going to rape me until we both heard police sirens close by and before we knew it there were police outside shouting to the man to come out with his hands up in the air. The man looked worried but he had plan. He grabbed me and put his knife against my throat before walking out. He began speaking to the police. He told them if they attempted to get him he would kill me. So the police let him through and he ran to a truck with me. He placed me inside and then went round to his side. It was then that I made my escape. He hadn't thought that I'd actually get out of the truck. I got out and ran towards the police. The man noticed and got in his truck as fast as he could driving away, before he did though he promised he would kill me. Fortunately the police were able to catch him but he put up a fight and he ended up dead. I can't say I didn't want him to die either. He deserved more than death. He killed my father after my father lent him money just so he wouldn't have to pay it back. He was sick. I wish he had got more than he did. He deserved so much more."

Sasuke was in shock, he had no idea what to say. He could say sorry but he knew she wouldn't want that. He knew that sorry didn't do anything and besides what is there to be sorry aboutu. People think sorry helps but it doesn't. It just makes things worse. People pity you it's the only reason they say it and there pity makes you feel worse.

"It wasn't your fault Sakura." Sasuke told her. She looked at him with shock, she hadd expected the sorry thing, the pity not this though. "Am I right in thinking you feel it was your fault just because he said it was?"

"It was, if I hadn't been so angry my mother would still be here." Sakura said to Sasuke as her tears flowed more viciously. "If I had been strong enough I could have done something. I was weak though and he was able to pick me up easily. He could have done anything to me without me being able to do a thing."

"It wasn't your fault seriously. Sakura he may have told you he wasn't going to kill your mother but he was. He would have killed you too even if you hadn't charged at him. You had both seen him, you could describe him to the police and so he couldn't risk having you both live. As for your strength, do you really expect anyone at your age to be able to stop a guy a lot older than them, especially when that person has a gun." Sasuke told her

"I still could have done something. If I had stayed upstairs I could have phoned the police so they got there earlier and an ambulance. Maybe my father would have survived also then." Sakura said.

"Sakura it wasn't your fault and I know that both your mum and dad would want you to stop beating yourself up about it. The guys say you moved around a lot. I'm guessing that's because you were scared of getting close to people and having them killed like your family. You need to understand that death happens no matter what though. You couldn't have done anything to save them. I'm sure wherever they are there just happy you didn't die. You kept your promise to your father." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him. It had never occurred to her before that she had kept her promise. Her father would be proud. No not her father her daddy. Something she had not called him since his death. Maybe her mummy would be happy too. She had risked her life to save Sakura and succeeded. They would both be happy. They'd be looking down at her now form heaven smiling at her thanking Kami-sama that she was alive.

"Sasuke, thank you." Sakura said. She kissed him on the lips. He kissed back then she deepened the kiss, licking his lip begging for entrance. He however did not give her straight away entrance and instead let his tongue make it's way into her mouth. The kiss started getting really heated but suddenly Sasuke stopped kissing her and retreated back. Sakura looked at him confused. "What's wrong, I thought you liked me?"

"I do, that's the problem. I have to tell you something Sakura before you decide you want to be with me." Sasuke aid. She looked at him and nodded. "Sakura when you first got here I made a bet with the Naruto. He bet that I couldn't get you to go out with me within a month, which is why I suddenly asked you out when you were in my room that time. Don't ill the dobe though I've realised that he actually only did it because he wants me to be happy with someone and probably you too. Which is why everyone else didn't tell you about it already. I really thought I could win and I was a jerk about it and I should have even accepted the bet but I'm an idiot and I did. The thing is I've got to know you better and now I really do like you. Love you possibly. I thought you have the right to know so now you do."

Sakura had tears running down her face again. She couldn't believe Naruto had done that, for her happiness or not. What if Sasuke hadn't fallen in love with her, then what? She just be left heart broken. Of course though he had and he even told her about the bet. Wait didn't this happen to Temari, now she knows how she must have felt slightly. Except she would have felt worse cause the guy didn't like her back. Poor Temari. Finally Sakura wiped her tears and looked at Sasuke who looked at her hoping beyond hope she would forgive him. She got closer to him and once again kissed him.

"I forgive you Sasuke-kun. At least you told me before the deadline. Plus you really do like me so I suppose it's alright. It would be too late if you didn't tell me anyway, I've already fallen for you and even if you hated me I wouldn't let you go" Sakura said with a smirk as she once again started kissing Sasuke. Again it became quiet a heated kiss.

Unfortunatly for them half way through Ino opened the door and came in with the rest of the gang behind her. All of them were shocked you could say. Non had actually expected them to kiss or anything. Just become closer. Gaara however did not look shocked he looked angry. Sasuke and Sakura were both looking at the gang and smirking/smiling. They both got up and as soon as they did Gaara went charging at Sasuke and managed to punch him in the jaw. Sakura stood shocked and Sasuke looked at him angrily. Oddly enough though he did not fight back.

"What's wrong Uchiha, scared you'll get beat? Fight me why don't you. I mean if you can have the cheek to steal my girl then obviously you can fight me. Now fight." Gaara said.

"What the hell Gaara. What are you talking about? Sasuke didn't steal me I was never yours to begin with. I know you liked me and I admit I liked you for a while but we never had anything going on. Your just being an idiot wanting to fight him." Sakura shouted at him.

"Shut up Sakura. We were meant to be together not you and him. You said you weren't ready, that's the only reason we didn't go out your obviously ready now so why not me?" Gaara asked.

"Maybe I wasn't ready for a reason, because deep down in my heart I knew you weren't the one for me. Gaara please don't be stupid, you'll find a nice girl who isn't me and fall in love. I'm not that girl though. Just leave Sasuke alone, it's not his fault I love him" Sakura shouted again.

"You l…love him" he stuttered "How, you've only known him for a short time, how can you love him?"

"I have no idea but I do." Sakura said confused by her own feelings. "Maybe it's because he's real, he shows what he feels not what others want him to feel."

Sasuke smiled! And wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind. She also smiled and leaned into him. Gaara looked at her and saw how happy Sakura was. He could actually see her love for Uchiha and he knew even if he forced her to go out with him she would never love him like that.

"Hurt her and I'll personally kill you Uchiha." Gaara said.

"I wouldn't dare, there's a list a mile long of people willing to kill me if I hurt her and I'd be the first." Sasuke said.

"Awwwww who knew Sasuke could be soooo sweet" Ino said.

"Ye Teme, who knew you had it in you" Naruto winked.

"Oh that reminds me Dobe, you win. I give up. So whatever car you want it's yours." Sasuke said. That's triggered something off in Sakura and suddenly she charged at Naruto and beat him to a pulp, shouting at him for ages for making the bet and she also had a good moan at everyone else for not telling her but she didn't hurt them. Yet.

The rest of the sleepover was like any normal sleepover. The pizza's came and they ate, they watched some films, played truth and dare not ever taking dares from Sakura and told scary stories before going to bed. A good night some would say. Others would say it sucked though. Poor Gaara.

* * *

**AN: Again I know it took me long to update I've been busy with my other story and I had writers block with this one but hopefully I'll work on it more now :D. Oh and I'm sorry to any Gaara fans, I love him too but I love Sasuke more. Don't worry though Gaara will have a happy ending I promise and i would never break my promises with my readers unless i HAD to like when i promise to update but something comes up. That is the only time though. i wouldn't hurt Gaara by giving him a shitty ending so trust me. pleaseeeeee. Anywayyyy Gaara asked me to ask you to review because he's feeling unloved even though we all love him so please review :) Ty xxx **


	9. Temptations

**AN: Hiya, sorry it's taken me o long to update. Honestly I don't have an excuse. I just got bored of this story and thought nobody was even reading it so I didn't see the point in updating but I got a review recently and so I've updated it finally for all you people that like it. Hopeful his chapters better than last, because after reading my others I decide they really weren't that good, ad there's a load of spelling errors, I'd fix them but unfortunately I've got a stupid keyboard at the moment, and I'd probably en up making them worse. Took me ages to write this because of it as well. Anyway I'm ranting and I've kept you waiting long enough so here's the next chapter. Oh and the rating might go up in later chapters. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Ajaj704 who inspired me to update. Now please do read:**

* * *

I opened my eyes feeling unusual warmth beneath me. I looked down not really sure of what I'd find, and there lying beneath me was Sasuke. I was startled to say the least and finding his arm around my waist as well as my head being on his chest made me want to scream, that was until memories of last night flooded through my mind. I remembered how I had told him my horrid past and how he in return had told comforted me before telling me of his stupid bet with Naruto. The memory of our kisses was surely the strongest though. I felt as though we would have gone much further if we had not been interrupted and yet I didn't mind. I wanted it to happen; even now as I stared at his face I found myself wanting him more and more. With this thought on my mind I decided it would be best to get away from him for a while before I ended up kissing his sleeping form.

After skilfully getting out of his vice-like grip without waking him up I looked at the rest of the sleeping forms around me. Last night we had been so exhausted that none of us bothered going to bedrooms and decided to just crash out in the living room. I noticed however that one person was missing and it just happened to be he one person I really didn't want to talk to. After last nights incident I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He had been right; I had only not gone out with him when he asked me to because I wasn't ready, and now after such a short time I had fallen in love with Sasuke. Maybe it was wrong of me to do so and I wished greatly that Gaara didn't have to know about my love for Sasuke, because I knew deep down it was breaking him. I knew how much he loved me and I loved him too, only my kind of love was different, to me he was a best friend, a brother, and although I only recently realise it, I had always felt this kind of love towards him and that it's self made me feel more guilt as I had unintentionally led him on to think I felt differently.

I walked into the kitchen and there the guy currently occupying my mind was sat at a counter drinking a cup of what I guessed to be coffee. I hadn't even noticed that Bernard was also in the room until he said hi, gaining the attention of Gaara who turned around to look at me. I smiled in return and once again looked towards Gaara, my heart beating so fast from fear. He smiled at me, a smile I knew to be fake and afterwards he pointed to the seat next to him. I knew he wanted me to sit next to him but I was too afraid and that me feel guilty beyond belief. He just looked down at the floor and I too followed his actions. I wasn't really listening and so I only faintly heard Bernard saying he'd just be outside if I needed anything. I heard the door shut and at that moment Gaara's voice was heard.

"I just" He paused as though considering if he should really say what he was about to say "want to talk to you Sakura. I promise not do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable."

I couldn't believe he had just called me Sakura, so plain and simple and odd. It hurt to hear him speak my name without the suffix he usually added. I knew it meant he felt awkward and unsure of what to say, and yet again my guilt rose. I looked up at him to find him now looking at me with the same guilt I felt portrayed in his eyes. I nodded politely at him as a sign to carry on and he somewhat smiled, not his general smile that he reserved only for me, but a smile that said he was glad I was at least wiling to listen to him.

"I'm so…" He suddenly cut off unable to choke out the words I knew he desperately wanted to say; odd thing was he had nothing to apologize to me for. "I didn't mean to over react last night. The kiss and the punch I mean. I was jea… jealous and hurt. Sakura, I've loved you since the day I first lay my eyes on you. You seemed to feel the same way but you refused to go out with me and now you so willingly let in that Uchiha kid. It hurts Sakura and I find it hard to cope. I can't stop loving you but I want you to be happy, even if that means not being with me. Yesterday when I told you that kiss was to snap you out of it I was lying. I saw the way you were after Uchiha kissed you and I wanted that same reaction, I wanted better, I hoped you'd love my kiss more than you love his and when you reacted the way you did I felt like killing him. I couldn't stand it when I saw you and him kissing it broke me. The way you were with him was how I hoped you'd one day be with me and when I saw it I knew there was no chance it would ever happen. I felt cheated because you fell so easily for him and that why I punched him."

He looked down guilty and hurt, all wanted to do was mend his broken heart but I knew I couldn't, however although I couldn't do that I could fix his guilt. I out my hand under his chin made him look at me. I smiled at him and he looked back confusion clearly written on his face.

"I forgive you for the kiss Gaara-kun and as for the punch, it's not me you need to apologize to. It's not your fault that you're jealous. It's mine! I led you to believe that I felt the same love for you as you do for me and I honesty thought I did until I met Sasuke-kun. I realised then that I loved you as a best friend and brother but not lover. **(AN: hehe, I'm a poet and I didn't know it :P) **I'm so sorry for leading you on Gaara-kun, maybe if I hadn't you would have stopped loving me long ago. Even more so I'm sorry I hurt you but I promise that I'll help you Gaara. I'll find you your perfect girl even if it takes an eternity because I care about you, just not in the way you want me to."

"You better get ready to spend an eternity looking Sakura because even if you don't love me back your still the only one for me." Gaara replied once again looking down towards the floor.

"We'll see about that." I told him "But Gaara-kun, I really don't want it to be awkward between us, I want us to still be friends. I now it may be hard for you but can you try?" I felt bad for asking him but I couldn't stand him never looking at me or talking to me, I needed him as a friend.

"Anything for you Sakura-Chan" Gaara replied with that once again fake smile upon his lips. Fake or not I was happy he agreed and hugged him tightly. As I pulled back I saw a real smile on his face and couldn't help but smile back. I knew that over time things would go back to normal.

As soon as I was content that I had at least ridden Gaara of some of his guilt, I got up and walked towards the fridge to search for something to eat. I opened it and found some apples on the top shelf and got one down to eat. I then went and made myself a cup of tea and just as I finished Sasuke walked through the door. He looked at Gaara questioningly but I didn't really notices all my attention was on the huge purple mark on his chin, the mark that I had failed to notice as I stared at him when I awoke. I couldn't help but gape. It looked so painful and yet when Sasuke had been hit he had hardly reacted at all. I couldn't help but walk over and softly place my palm on his bruise careful not to cause pain. I stood on my tiptoes to give him a light kiss but he stepped back just as my lips were about to make contact with his face. I certainly didn't understand why he had done it and from the hurt I knew my eyes betrayed I could tell he felt guilty. He bent down so he was next to my ear and I could feel his warm breath tickling me.

"Not here Sak, I don't want to hurt him anymore. He already looks broken. Later when he's not around." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

At first I was confused but after a moment I realised what he meant. I had forgotten Gaara was here, being too caught up with the harm one to my love. I was still however confused that Sasuke didn't want to hurt him by allowing me to kiss him. After all Gaara had damaged his beautiful face and yet Sasuke was calm and friendly towards the guy. I couldn't help but be curious and so I asked why.

"I already won you, there no need to rub it in his face" Sasuke replied "and he's your friend, I don't want to hurt the people you care about because that'll hurt you."

I smiled at him happily and resisted the urge to kiss him. I turned back around and saw Gaara was looking away from us. I understood why and so didn't mind much. I walked back over to my cup of tea and apple.

"Want something Sasuke-kun?" I asked as I bit into my apple. I saw him look at me as I chewed the bit of apple in my mouth, he then looked down at my apple before shaking his head. I smiled and then looked towards Gaara. "Refill Gaara-kun?"

Gaara turned towards me and then towards his empty cup before nodding his head. I got some coffee powder and the kettle and walked over to him. I refilled his cup and gave him a small smile, before walking away to put back the things I had taken over.

"Oh I forgot! You and Kankuro still haven't chosen a room." I said before taking another bite out of my apple.

"I don't really care, a room is a room. Just don't put me near Kankuro." Gaara said in return.

I nodded before walking towards the door in which Bernard had earlier exited. I opened it and walked into the dining room. Bernard was sat at the long table reading a newspaper and drinking a now probably cold cup of coffee. He looked up at me as I entered the room and smiled.

"Hey, when you've got some spare time can you fix up a couple of rooms for Kankuro and Gaara, but not two near each other." I asked politely. He nodded, his smile still etched onto his face.

* * *

Two hours later and everyone had finally awoken and left. That is everybody apart from my new housemates and Sasuke who deemed it ridiculous to go home when all he needed to do was take a shower, which he could happily do here. To me it was pure torture. He used the shower adjoining my room and throughout the whole time he was in there I couldn't help but fantasise about his wet naked body. Then him coming out with nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist only made it worse. He had turned my poor virgin mind corrupt and I wasn't too chuffed about it. He looked at me with his gorgeous hair dripping wet and yet oddly enough still in that peculiar chicken butt shape. He smirked probably knowing what was running through my mind, and I hated him so much for it. I turned my head to look away knowing I couldn't prevent myself from jumping him if I looked much longer, however my attempts to ignore him failed as he walked over and wrapped in muscular arms around me from behind.

"I'd happily drop this towel if you asked me to Sa-ku-ra-chan" He whispered in my ear seductively.

My eyes widened and all I could do was gape at the empty space infront of me and just as I was getting over the shock I felt him nibble on my ear. I couldn't help but moan at the pleasurable feeling it gave me and I felt him smirk at my reaction before he unwrapped his arms from around me and walked over to his clothes chuckling slightly. I couldn't believe he had just teased me but I knew I would get revenge for it. I turned and looked at him and he looked back innocently as though nothing had occurred. I scowled at him before grabbing my towel and stomping off to the bathroom to take a shower myself, all the while I heard him chuckling as he watched me storm off.

I took my time in the shower, letting the warm water rush over my body. I knew Sasuke was impatient and so deliberately spent longer than usual. Finally though I began to get bored and so I got out and wrapped my towel around my body, the combed my wet hair. As I walked through the door into my bedroom I saw Sasuke's facial expression change from that of annoyed to relieved in seconds, and then when he looked at me it changed again. I could see at I imagined my face to have looked like when he had walked in earlier and I couldn't help but smirk as an evil plot formed it's way into my mind.

I walked towards him and all he could do in return was stare. As soon as I reached him I sat sideways on his lap, since that's the only way I really could t while wearing a towel, and I kissed him passionately on the lips while moving my hands towards his pant. He felt my hands moving down and he in turn reached for the towel around me but I soon stopped him from undoing it and when he finally gave up trying to undo it I went back to his pants and undid them, I reached within them and as soon as I felt his erected penis I slipped my hand out and got up. He looked at me as if to ask why I had stopped and I smiled sweetly before walking towards my closet to get some clothes on.

"Sakura you so need to fix this mess?" Sasuke shouted towards me as he looked down at his undone pants and bulging boxers.

"What mess?" I asked as I walked out of my closet with some clothes. He glared at me and I just laughed "Oh you mean that? Why should I fix it? Tis your problem my love not mine." He gaped at me and it took all my will not to look anywhere but his gorgeous face.

"It's your fault though so you should fix it." He replied

"Maybe so but you deserved it. If you hadn't tease me earlier this never would have happened."

"But at least nobody can tell when you're horny."

"True, but I'm still not gonna help. You know where my bathroom is" I told him with a triumphant grin on my face. He stood and began walking towards my bathroom "Oh and don't make a mess."

"Bitch" I heard him mutter and I laughed at his torment. I knew he'd not trust me for ages but it had been so worth it.

After that the day had been pretty much uneventful, especially since had spent most the day trying to get Sasuke to forgive me, apparently he wasn't too happy that I had excited him like that just to disappoint. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had all gone out to find things for school on Monday and so when Sasuke had to leave I had been left alone. Well not technically, Bernard was still here, but he was too busy working to talk to me, good for nothing butler. I had watched television for a while but soon got bored and resigned to my bed for an early sleep. What a great Saturday night it had been. Not!

**

* * *

**

AN: Again sorry it took so long. I'll try to update a lot faster this time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. If not then ah well, you win some you loose some, hehe I've always wanted to say that. Oh and have a cookie for being so wonderful –gives cookie to everyone and two to Ajaj704- Sayonara!


End file.
